With Magic and Trust
by Luna Nomea
Summary: Severus Snape was made to chaperone a Halloween Ball. What will happen when a certain Gryffindor catches his eye?
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape stood against the wall of the Great Hall, leering at every dunderhead that decided to walk past him giggling like children. Well, he supposed they were children, but still. Are they capable of maturing at all? His dark eyes lifted to the immaculate Halloween decorations that were surrounding him. He still didn't understand the reasoning behind why Dumbledore had decided to plan this event. Yes, the wizarding world was crazy at the moment and incredibly dark. But did that really signify a reason to have a ball? Sure it made the students happy and perhaps forget for a night that their lives and their families' lives were in grave danger. But it sure didn't stop the fact that Severus desperately didn't want to chaperone this thing. It had been horrifying enough during the Yule Ball a couple years ago. And back then, he had sworn off these sorts of things.

Yet there he was. With no ulterior choice but to stay and watch over these idiots.

While most of the teachers were dressed for the occasion, either in costume – like Minerva had seemed to want to do, donning appropriate cat ears – or in formal attire, Severus had not changed his appearance at all. He wasn't going to be looking ridiculous at any point in his adult life, figuring he'd had enough of that cruelty in his childhood. His figure was draped in his usual black cloak as his arms were crossed over his chest. His hair hung in his face, hiding his true expression of loathing everything at that point. His black eyes stared ahead at the dance floor, wishing they'd all pass out already. Didn't they get exhausted at all during the weeks of his vigorous defense classes and his essays of unnecessary lengths?

That and the blasted music that seemed to get louder each time a new song came on. Gods, it was all so moronic. He would definitely need a drink soon. A strong one.

And with that thought, did it carry over to the doors were a certain girl entered. Just as she had during the Yule Ball, she seemed to attract every set of eyes in the room. Including his, shamefully enough.

Granger, as he preferred to refer to her in his mind and aloud, looked completely opposite of what she looked like the day before in his class. The day before, she had worn her hair up in a high bun, books stacked high in her arms, and her Gryffindor robes hanging neatly on her body. Not that he'd noticed...

And even that morning at breakfast, had she looked quite the same in her muggle clothing that fit her quite graciously rather than the school robes...again, not like he noticed.

However, that night, she was a completely different creature and hardly looked her age. As it had happened back in her 4th year, when she had begun to form into the woman she was destined to be, this night, she was forming even more so. In fact, she looked to be almost full grown. The dress hung to her form quite delectably and when she moved it created little sparkles as if she was made of magic herself. It didn't take a genius to know she had performed the "lumamorta" spell to achieve her dress, but he could honestly think to himself, that she looked absolutely stunning.

Clearing his suddenly dry throat, he tried to look away from her, especially when she made her way over to Potter and his date. He failed. He kept his eyes on her the whole time, noticing how she barely noticed that there were several pairs of eyes following her every move. She had to be aware of it though. The tiny smile on her face told him so. Had she been expecting this reaction?

And then she looked in his direction, making his eyes dart away from her immediately as to not get caught. She too looked away though, he noticed when their eyes had briefly met. Of course she wouldn't acknowledge him. He was just a shadow in the dark corner.

_Not that he wanted her to notice him!_

This past year had changed his outlook on Miss Granger and he wasn't sure why. He automatically told himself he wasn't getting enough sleep, even Dumbledore reminded him of that. But he wasn't sure if it was completely just lack of sleep that was making him notice a teenaged girl that he undoubtedly hated for her annoying knack of having to be an insufferable know it all. Which he'd call her out on almost every day. She could be quite infuriating when she wanted to be.

Maybe Lucius had been right at the Malfoy's Manor Halloween party that he had been forced to attend. Maybe he had been away from a female's company for far too long.

But whatever it was, it was starting to itch at his skin as if it was a disease.

He needed to go and insult them quickly to change his thought process. Straightening himself up, he walked over to the snack table and poured himself another glass of wine, wishing it was firewhiskey so he could get more of a buzz. He downed it and then poured himself another one. He'd need it if he was going to have to put up with how Granger looked that night.

Severus took a step backwards and casted his gaze around the room, holding the glass of wine in one hand, pretending to be paying attention to the students. When in all honesty, he was only paying attention to one of them and her group of friends. None of them had noticed him yet, which was what he sought after, but either way he could make out their conversation. Apparently Granger's dress had attracted Potter's eyes as well. His black eyes narrowed.

As he was still only listening, it wasn't until a presence in front of him caught his attention. About to bark at them for respecting personal space -meaning 5 feet from one another- he looked down into honey colored eyes and had to stop himself from gasping aloud. Just the girl he'd been pretending to not pay attention to was standing in front of him at the snack table, staring up into his eyes. His heart sped up rather quickly.

"Hi professor," She said with a nod. "Enjoying the party?"

Everything in Severus froze up when she spoke to him, making his tongue swell up inside of his mouth. Which was a pretty good thing in this situation, since he wasn't sure by this point what would come out of it – the truth or a snarky remark. His face remained expressionless as he stared down at her, not even his lips pursing into a sneer like it should have. However, nothing was noticed because he suddenly saw nerves spark in Granger's eyes and she swiftly moved aside to give him some room.

Which he was thankful for. She had been rather close to him the whole time and he could smell her floral perfume. And it was effecting him in an inappropriate way.

His eyes remained on her face as she looked away from him and looked around for her friends. He too gave a glance in their direction, but they seemed to have disappeared. They both looked back at each other at the same time and she gave him a tiny smile before sipping her glass of punch. He watched her ruby lips around the glass for a second, before tearing his gaze away after realizing he'd been staring way too hard. He needed to get a grip on himself. But it was becoming difficult when she wasn't acting like that insufferable know-it-all he knew her to be. What was wrong with her? Why wasn't she annoying him?

A waltz began playing, taking over the loud screaming music, and the students grabbed their dates to prepare to dance. He bit the inside of his cheek, finding it all to be rather nauseating. He'd much rather look at... Granger was looking around too, possibly finding her own date. Did she have one? He hadn't seen him if she did. Forcing down the quick unnecessary jealousy that bubbled up inside of him at the thought of some immature bloke trying to feel this girl up, Severus caught her gaze – breaking his angry thoughts and making his mind go blank.

She smiled again, that cute awkward smile that she seemed to have around him that night. And then she looked down.

Was she...? He'd seen that reaction before. Lily had done it to him once when they'd had to suffer a Christmas dance and he hadn't caught on at first. She then had to explain to him that when a girl does that, they are shyly asking you to ask them to dance. His heart fluttered and he tried to reason with himself. There was no way that he could dance with a student. Especially Granger. It was impossible! Inappropriate! No, he couldn't!

But he wanted to.

Glancing around for Dumbledore, as his conflicted mind continued to argue with itself, he found the old wizard dancing with Eloise Midgen as Minerva danced with Terry Boot. Okay, so maybe it wouldn't be as inappropriate as it seemed. But he was Severus Snape! He didn't do that sort of thing. He stood in a corner to brood and get intoxicated to relieve the splitting headache that formed.

All right, that's it. He needed to walk away. Leave Severus, he scolded. He turned on his heel like he had wanted to, but he found himself pausing in mid-step as he walked away from Granger. Instincts and wants were overwhelming him and the wine that he had just downed minutes prior was clouding his judgment. Maybe just one dance...no one could blame him for one.

Severus then turned back around and walked back over to her, standing directly in front of her with a determined look. Then words failed him, his mouth opening to speak but nothing came out. Making a fist around the wine glass he was still holding, he winced at what he was about to do before doing it.

Slowly, he sat the glass aside and then stuck his hand out in front of Granger silently. An impatient, expectant look came over his face, hoping she'd catch on and spare him the embarrassment of having to explain himself. This wasn't going to end well, he knew it. And he just hoped that Dumbledore wouldn't mock him for it later.

Severus was beginning to feel embarrassed as she was taken off guard by his hand outstretched towards her. Granger looked like a deer in headlights and the way her eyes were wondering around the room as if she was trying to find an exit didn't help him feel any more secure about his rash decision to ask her to dance with him. Growing impatient with her, his hand twitched to retreat but then her eyes found his and all was lost.

She was just as nervous as he, which was relieving. At least he wasn't the only one feeling uncomfortable by this. However, there was something deep within him that was reassured that she was even considering him. Nonetheless he didn't want to pay attention to that part of him. If he did, he knew he'd be in more trouble than he was already with just wanting to dance with her.

Finally, as if 10 years had passed, Granger gave him a small smile and a nod showing her approval to his silent question. Breathing hard through his nose, he gently took her hand and pulled it along with him before leading her to the dance floor. He purposefully avoided eye contact with any other person in the room in fear of what they were judging him for, but he felt the odd tingles of a blue eyed stare on his back. Leave me alone, old man, he thought resentfully.

Steering himself back to the situation at hand and the girl in his own, Severus slid his hand upon her waist while keeping enough distance between the two to make sure it looked appropriate and then made sure to keep her hand in his to place them in position to dance. He waited for her to place her hand on his shoulder before beginning to step.

Although never dancing in public, Severus had learned how to dance quite a while back. Actually with Lily. It had been the most embarrassing and wonderful torture he'd ever encountered with her, and he of course had to dance to keep face at the Malfoy's get-togethers every year. Now, for the first time in quite some time, Severus could put the hidden talent to good use.

Keeping an impassive appearance, he tore his gaze from her eyes to stare at their hands while he led them, as a gentleman should, around the room – careful to not look anywhere around them. He was planning to stay silent the whole time, not caring for conversation that had to make him explain himself in asking her to dance, but he found himself wanting to create small talk. For some weird, strange, incoherent reason.

"I'm surprised you aren't waltzing around with that redheaded oaf you usually tail behind," he mentioned to her in a quiet but loud enough derisive tone. Perhaps it wasn't the best way to begin a conversation, but he was mildly curious as to why she wasn't with Weasley. Hadn't they had something going on or whatever? Not that he'd noticed.

When she didn't say anything at first, he chanced a glance in her direction. She was frowning and a small light blush had dusted her cheeks, contrasting with her brown honey colored eyes. Finally, she replied with a: "He and I have our differences as of late."

With only that as a response, Severus found himself wanting to know what those differences were. His eyes wondered the room in search for the red haired boy but could not find him. Normally he was quite easy to spot, as he had red hair and he was usually glued to the hip of one Harry Potter. Curious, but not feeling it necessary to question her about it he fell into another silence.

After a few moments time, it was Granger who broke the moment of peace. "Thank you for dancing with me…" Her voice was small and unsure. The appreciation was shocking and his black eyes darted to her face, that was turned away from him slightly – as if not wanting to show off her embarrassment for having said what she had said.

Severus wasn't sure if he should oblige and tell her that she was welcome. For one, he was rarely polite. For two, this was Granger and he was in quite a big deal of denial when it came to how he saw her. However, the warmth of her body radiating towards his and the fact that they were holding hands was causing some sort of reaction that he was desperately trying to ignore.

So, at last, Severus gave a sharp nod when she glanced up at him. They then became silent once more, the awkward tension of the situation becoming a bit more comfortable for them as they turned around the room. It wasn't until the song promptly ended that Severus even realized that many eyes had been following them. His insides froze with the realization and he took a step back from her as if being shocked. She gave him a quizzical expression but seemed to understand. As he began to panic, Granger bowed slightly and then turned on her heel to return to her friends.

Severus, still rooted to the spot, felt a certain pair of eyes on him and he scowled at the old man. He needed to leave. Forgetting the fact that he was supposed to be chaperoning the ball, Severus exited the Great Hall without a look back. He locked himself in his classroom, breaking into the spare bottle of firewhiskey he kept in his desk drawer and took a large swig.

He'd danced with Granger. Shuddering at the thought he stared up at the ceiling with a look of contempt. There was something wrong with him. He'd been effected by her alluring dress and the way she smelled. He sat up straighter at the thought. Had she been wearing an intoxication perfume that effected male's attention? She'd never been a female that many males had sought after, unless it was Weasley… that he knew, of course. So it would be practical for her to take advantage of the fact that the ball could be considered a romantic evening. And if what she had said about Weasley had been true, then it would make sense for her to attempt to attract males with a potion.

That had to be it, he confirmed. With another gulp from the bottle in his hand, he nodded to himself. Had to be.

A slam of the classroom door across the hallway from him jolted him from his thoughts and he stood in alert. Mindlessly forgetting that he had the bottle in his hand, he swept out of his classroom and into the corridor. Wondering if it was students fooling around in an abandon classroom or simply a ghost, Severus made it his mission to find out. It could possibly make his night better if he could announce detention or take away a good portion of a house's points.

Using his wand, he opened the door in front of him quickly – taking whoever was in there by surprise as he saw their shadow in the dark room flit across the floor. "You… are not supposed to be in here," he sneered dangerously, before lighting the torches of the room.

The sight before him stilled his movements and silenced his mouth. Granger was standing against the far wall with her magically woven dress hanging off her shoulder, while her once immaculate hair do was messily falling down her shoulders, and her make up was beginning to run down her cheeks. He really wished he could have told her to leave for Gryffindor tower and assign her a detention, but the fact that she was so obviously crying had the words dying on his lips. If they even reached his lips at all.

"What's… going on here?"

Granger tried to shift her dress strap back to her shoulder, but it seemed to have been stretched somehow and so she was failing at fixing it. Severus cursed himself for bluntly staring at the creamy expanse of skin that was exposed from the disjointed strap.

"I-I – I'm sorry sir. I just-t – didn't want to go return to my common room yet and – sorry, sir," she said with a few sobs thrown in between as if she was trying to cover it up but failing, as was her continuance to keep the strap upon her shoulder.

"And why… couldn't you return to your common room?" he asked her, justly curious and not afraid to ask her this time, while attempting to keep his teacher persona in check and his eyes kept falling to the top of her right breast that was teasing his vision from the fallen strap.

"I – well, Ron was there and I couldn't face him sir," she said honestly as she finally gave up on fixing the stubborn strap.

The mention of Weasley had him suspicious. The fact that he hadn't seen him the whole night and the fact that Granger had told him personally that they were having problems didn't give Weasley a great start. His black eyes narrowed at the name, not liking where this was heading. He had never particularly had a tolerance for Weasley as he hated him just about as much as he did Potter. He was bluntly stupid, terrible with magic, and didn't seem to care for proper instructions. Those were three things that Severus couldn't live with.

Despite his distaste for the Weasley boy, Severus knew he had to continue to behave. "Well you were not allowed to stay here for the night Miss Granger, so I'd suggest you get over yourself and either return to the ball or leave for Gryffindor Tower at once."

That seemed to sober Granger up and she gave him a bleak nod, while wiping at her eyes religiously as she began to walk forward. "Sorry sir," she mumbled pitifully and Severus took a step sideways to let her pass. As she reached him, her perfume invaded his nostrils for a second time that night and he concentrated on it for a moment. Was it a potion to attract males? No… it was… vanilla? He stubbornly still believed that she had done something on purpose in order to gain his attention.

On her way out, Granger paused and then turned slightly to look up at him. Severus quirked an eyebrow with inquiry and watched as her eyes dropped down to his hands. He followed her gaze and he realized that he still had the firewhiskey bottle in hand.

"Sir why—"

Her question abruptly ended as he magically made the bottle disappear back into his desk drawer of his classroom. He tried to keep a stoic nature about him, to not let the fact that a student had found out about his drinking. His eyes stared back into her brown ones and began to feel paranoid. It was as if she was trying to figure him out and he really didn't like that feeling.

"Miss Granger… you—" his words broke off as she shifted on her feet, her perfume intoxicating him all over again. "—were going to bed?" he finished with a low voice. His eyes involuntarily lowered back down to her lost strap that was hanging to her elbow, leaving a grand view of her cleavage. He swallowed hard. He needed to control himself.

"Y—yes sir," Granger answered a little over a whisper, sending tingles from his stomach down to his groin. She needed to leave. Now.

Granger turned away from him once again and he held back a breath of relief at her finally leaving him. He raised his wand to turn out the fires of the torches as a hand touched his arm gently. He pulled back swiftly, sending his wand to the face of Hermione Granger. Her eyes were wide but she held herself together, despite her appearance as he stared at her in disbelief. No student had ever laid a hand on him. Let alone Granger.

His wand slowly lowered and he about told her to get off of him, but once again the words died on his lips as she spoke instead. 

"Thank you Professor… for dancing with me. It meant a lot to me," she said softly, her hand running down his arm to give his hand a small squeeze before she finally let go to leave. Her words stunned him and he had done it before he registered it. Before her fingers could even leave the contact of his skin, he had grabbed her wrist in a firm hold – keeping her still. She once again turned her head in his direction, her eyes even wider with surprise as she looked up at him.

Severus didn't know what he was doing. In all his life, he'd never felt that way before. He'd been in control over himself fully always. Until now. Something… either it was her perfume, her dress, or just her… he wasn't sure. But he knew that he needed to do _something_ about it.

Slowly, as if time was inching by, Severus took the necessary step towards her. With them standing closer now then when they had been dancing, Granger had to crane her neck to look at his face fully and it was then that he realized how short she was compared to himself. He'd always liked females on the shorter side. His eyes held hers with captivity and her mouth fell open. He heard her breathing as well as feel it against his neck. Did she have any idea what she was doing to him? Just by breathing in his direction?

"Prof—" Her whispered word was cut off as he couldn't take it any longer and he leaned down to capture her lips with his.

From the start, the sensation he'd felt around her that night intensified with the kiss. His lips pressed against hers and he could feel the shock gasp that she inhaled when he did so. Mind reeling at what he was doing, he moved his lips upwards over her top lip in order to deepen the kiss quickly. Apparently having gotten over the shock of it, Granger finally responded to his movements. Her lips surrounded his bottom lip and pulled it gently into her mouth as her hand captured his free arm to steady herself. He too had to take hold of her as he continued to take what he wanted.

She gently pulled away too soon, and Severus' hands rose to her waist, pulling her into his body in order to keep her close. He didn't want to face what he was doing just yet. The fact that he was kissing a student wasn't even registering on his mind level. He knew that if he stopped to think that he'd most likely throw himself off the Astronomy tower which was thankfully not very far from where they were standing.

In response to him pulling her against him, her hands slid up his chest as her mouth slowly opened to grant him permission to invade it. Which he happily did. With her vanilla scent wafting through his nostrils as he breathed hard onto her face, his tongue swept into her warm cavern and slid its way across hers. The first taste of her saliva and the punch from the ball wasn't enough and he quickly invaded more of her mouth in order to get his fill.

A small noise came from her and it sent little jolts down his body to pleasure himself. Throwing caution to the wind, he pulled her with him back into the abandoned classroom and pinned her up against the stone wall. They finally broke their kiss in order to take a deep breath. His eyes popped open to see hers still closed, as her mouth hung open with her lips swollen from the kiss. She too was panting with a strawberry blush across her cheeks. Arousal bending his usual control, Severus grabbed her hips to steady her against the wall. And just as she opened her eyes, he took her mouth once more. Her hands clutched his shoulders as she was held a little too high for her height against the wall so he could access her better, which he didn't mind. They seemed to respond to each immediately both of their mouths opened simultaneously. This time, it was her tongue that invaded his mouth curiously and one of his hands slammed hard against the wall behind her.

Tongues swirling against one another, one of her own hands slid from his shoulder to his chest and he half feared that she'd push him away but she didn't. Whatever the reason for her to continue on with this, he appreciated it at that time and momentarily filled all the passion that was feeling towards this woman – yes, woman – into the kiss that they were sharing. He felt as if he was being forceful, demanding and he dominated her mouth as much as he could while taking her slender neck into his hand to hold her firmly up to him.

A moan escaped her and it jacked his heart rate up dramatically as he pressed his body into hers in response, feeling her warmth against his own. Her legs opened on their own to hold him to her, which was in his favor as his reaction to what they were doing was now firmly in between her legs. There was no hiding it at this point. His hands slid down over the curve of her waist to latch onto her leg, his fingers skimming the bare skin of underneath her knee as the dress she was wearing slid upwards to her waist to reveal a smooth creamy thigh. The high heel on her foot dropped to the floor with a thud but it went unnoticed. The new position while they were kissing was creating an exited exhilaration between them that Severus could feel all too well.

In the depths of his mind, he wondered if she was enjoying this as much as he was but at the moment – because she wasn't pushing him away or rejecting him thus far – he stopped himself from thinking about it any further.

However, with that thought still in his mind, he felt panic stricken his heart as Granger broke away from this kiss to take a deep needed breath. His eyes opened immediately to catch her reaction and she stared with heavily lidded brown eyes for a moment. They continued to stare, trying to figure out what they were doing and who they were doing it with. The only sound was their breathing throughout the room and Severus was beginning to think rationally again. That is… until a strangle shine overtook her eyes and she leaned forward to press a warm kiss to his jaw. The small gesture had him breaking all over again and his eyes slid closed as her lips trailed down to his neck.

He leaned his forehead against her shoulder, letting her have free range to kiss him if she wanted. Her soft lips were still slightly wet from their heavy kissing before and he could feel her hot breath against his skin as she moved her mouth against him. Breathing hard through his nose, he let it out to fan across her bare shoulder, his hand on her knee sliding upwards across her thigh. Her breathing hitched against him and he relented in the fact that he could effect her so with just his touch. Her mouth hesitantly opened on his skin suddenly and his skin was lightly sucked into her inviting cavern. The sensitive tingles spread over his neck and down his arms, which in turn hardened his erection that he mindlessly grinded into her. Granger moaned against his skin while she continued to kiss him from his reaction and he smirked, pressing into her again just to see if he could get another sound to emerge from her. It worked.

Hmm…

The hand on her smooth thigh moved upwards even farther, under the dress's skirt to reach her hip. Her knickers were in reach now and his fingers lightly brushed the outside of her. Her sharp intake of breath left him to take advantage of it and he lifted his head to break her apart from his neck in order to press another heated kiss. Distracting her was easy and he slid his fingers over her, feeling her breath deeply against him in anticipation.

Pulling away to hover over her lips, his eyes slightly opened with a smirk. "I'm going to touch you." It wasn't a question, but it could have been if she had wanted it to. He didn't want to think about what her answer would have been if she had decided to call it all to a stop. He'd already broken so many school rules already.

All that came forth from her was another moan and gasp as his fingers slid the satiny fabric away to touch her warmth. She was wet and that was an incredibly good sign as the insecure part of him was still fighting with his passionate part. At his touch she gasped again, and he kissed down her own throat, leaving a wet trail as he did so against her soft skin. The vanilla scent was all too much for him and he inhaled to savor it as his let a finger move down the bundle of nerves – making her legs twitch – and to where he slid his finger in.

Oh she was _tight_.

A small growl like sound came from his own body but he didn't recognize it. Granger slid her hands up to his shoulders once more, as her head fell backwards against the wall, her eyes closing with a look of pure satisfaction. His finger probed her entrance, before slinking all the way in. She cried out then, sending goose bumps to appear under all of his black clothing.

"_Prof-fessor-r_…" she moaned out and he pumped his finger into her deeper, urged on by her speech. "_Mmm_."

Severus pulled from her neck after leaving a rather red looking mark against her pale skin as his finger stretched her and penetrated her, just like he wanted to do to her with his own body and not by hand. She was writhing against him as he did this, making the most beautiful sounds to his ears that he could fathom. She was suddenly clenching around him time and time again, her moans getting faster as he realized he was bringing her to the edge. It was at this point that he knew what he had to do.

Giving her a rather passionate but chaste kiss, Severus pulled her knickers off of her to hang off one foot, before unbuttoning his pants. Granger's gaze slid down his form heatedly and he almost blushed by her expression of him but he was thankful he didn't. As he went to pull his hard on out from his clothing, a small hand shot out to touch him, spreading a new kind of fire within him. Oh gods, Granger was _touching_ him…

A small panted breath left him uncontrollably and she slid her fingers around him and gently pulled. His hips moved with her guide, pulling him back closer to her as she lightly moved her hand over him. His breath was catching and he couldn't think properly anymore, if he was even doing that to begin with. He wasn't sure. A finger slid over the head of him, wiping away the small amount of moisture collecting there and he practically broke apart.

Grabbing her hand and shoving it away, Severus took a hold of her hips and lifted her up. Her legs wound around his hips while her hands grabbed his shoulders again. This was it. Catching her eyes, he slid her slowly onto his erection, watching her lips fall open and her eyes slide closed as he filled her. It was amazing to see a woman react so intensely from him as that had never happened to him before.

"_Professor_…" she sighed and he gritted his teeth harshly, not wanting to cause her pain but also wanting to drive himself deeply within her as hard and fast as he could.

"Does it…" he trailed off to lick his dry lips. "Does it hurt?" he whispered to her, watching her carefully for any sign of a cringe.

Granger opened her eyes and caught his worried gaze before shaking her head a little. For some reason her answer didn't satisfy him. He might not have had too many experiences with virgins, but he knew that if a woman didn't have sex then it did feel uncomfortable to them at first. So… that poised a question. Was she a virgin?

Not wanting to ponder that too long, with the situation at hand, Severus tilted his hips and slid himself completely inside of her. The small cry from her was all he needed to know that this was going to be even more exciting than just kissing her. It didn't take long for him to find himself comfortable with a rhythm that matched hers and he took her lips once more to have another taste that he couldn't get enough of.

Her hips began to move against his own, urging him on as he pounded into her more harshly than necessary. He couldn't help it, her muscles were clenching around him tightly as he slid in her each time. One of his hands slid up her side, taking a hold of the glittery strap that had given her so much trouble and tugged it farther down, exposing a breast to him. Still thrusting into her as well as he could, he leaned his head down to capture the hardened nipple into his inviting mouth. Granger moaned loudly at that and he felt her tightened around him even more, almost making it impossible for him to move in and out of her at a regular pace.

It was not too long from then, when he was biting and nipping at her nipple and the area around it that he felt her climax around him suddenly and he knew he'd lose it completely. Grabbing her hips, he straightened up and pounded into her as fast as he could, loving the feeling of her around him along with the slickness that had come from her orgasm. The wet sound of their actions sounded through the room, her pants coming out in short breaths between them, and just the general heat radiating from each body had him releasing into her with a throaty groan. His head fell to the crease between her neck and shoulder and her hands slid up his back as he emptied himself within her.

All too soon, the wild moment of need and lust was beginning to wane and Severus fought to let it end just yet. But he knew that they couldn't stay this way forever. Slowly, to not cause her any discomfort, he lifted her off of himself and let her find her footing. She wobbled slightly, and his hands shot out to steady her, expecting the worse that she would fall – while his pride floated high above them. And then crashed as he slowly began to rationalize what he'd just done with a student.

Quickly zipping himself back up, he stepped slightly away from her as she was still pressed against the wall for support. Her eyes found his and he held his breath. Was she going to run away screaming now? Would this be the last night that he'd ever spend in the castle? Dread and fear spread throughout him, moreso than when he was face to face with the Dark Lord. His fate at the school and his position in the Death Eaters was held in the hand of Hermione Granger.

But what he found within her eyes was nothing for him to worry over. She seemed almost… content. Happy. Elated. Blissful. And he was even more taken aback by the small smile that spread over her face.

"I… I'm sure you're worried if I'll say anything…"

Severus's hands clenched tightly into fists, not wanting to hear it aloud just yet. But it didn't seem to phase her.

"Professor…" her voice trailed off as she looked down at the ground as if debating with herself. He was quickly growing impatient. "I… I have a confession to make. I, well, I've grown up a lot this year and I've started to accept the fact that I don't fit in with the other students my age. It's just…" Her brown eyes slipped upwards to meet his confused ones and she took a deep breath before finishing. "I've realized that over the past couple years, my fascination with you has become more than just a teacher inspiration. I've found myself daydreaming about you when I shouldn't be. And I…" her cheeks were burnt red by this point and Severus was frozen from shock at her words. "Well, I don't regret doing this and I'd never tell a soul. I swear on Harry Potter's life…"

Severus stared at her, stunned. He had not been expecting that in a million years. And how in the hell was he supposed to respond to something like that? It wasn't like Granger and he were on the best of terms, teacher and student wise. How had this even come about? Swallowing down his confusion, Severus crossed his arms to hide his vulnerability. Would he be able to live on with this? That Granger now had a secret about him that she could spill to anyone at any moment. Including Potter? But she had sworn on his life… and he was willing to believe it, despite the fact that Potter could be killed at any moment. Severus had a little bit more faith in Potter and his friends than he'd like to admit.

Still…. It had felt great to let loose some pent up tension that he'd had coursing through him for quite some time.

Making his final thought, Severus knew what he must do. The fact that he'd been in denial over the fact that he too had been fascinated by her in the past wasn't going unnoticed now.

"I expect you to be in my office tomorrow night at six. No later. And… wear black," he said in his velvety baritone voice, watching as her eyes widened largely and her mouth go slack from shock. He smirked as he took a step towards her, pressing himself against her once more. Yes, he could do this more often. "I'm trusting you Granger, don't screw this up."

Her eyes narrowed from their wide disposition at the threat, but she nodded her head. "I wouldn't dream of it," she murmured.

Severus stared hard into her eyes to make sure he was reading honesty before kissing her quickly on the mouth and then promptly leaving her in the room to clean herself up.

Beat _that_ Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

_This has been a long time coming... and I just want to say that the response from this little one shot has been overwhelming! Thank you, like seriously. _

_This is a continuation from the first chapter and I hope you like this Hermione focused chapter. : ) Happy February you lovers. _

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was shaking. She had woken up the morning after the ball, wondering if everything that had happened to her had been a dream - because there was absolutely no way that Severus Snape (Her Potions Professor!) had been intimate with her in such a way. There was no way that he had pressed her firmly against the wall of an abandoned classroom and kissed her, used his fingers on her, - in her! - and then finally had his way with her as she moaned in ecstasy and he groaned in approval.<p>

Yes, there was absolutely no way any of that had happened.

But as she had left her bed, she had known immediately that it had all been real. Her upper thighs were incredibly sore and when she had relieved herself in the bathroom she felt tender in her most intimate of places. After realizing this, Hermione had found herself sitting on the edge of the bathtub with her fingers in her messy, bushy brown hair.

Oh, what had she been thinking?

Severus Snape had to be the most mysterious, brooding, powerful, and dangerous man she quite possibly knew - excluding the Dark Lord all together. He had hated her from the moment he had laid eyes on her, had insulted her any chance she got, ignored her to the most aggravating extent when she attempted to answer his questions in class, and... well he had to be also the most attractive man she had ever laid eyes on.

Don't get Hermione wrong, she didn't think he was physically attractive - well, not at first. She had never really been into superficial men to begin with. Viktor Krum had been just about as close to superficial as she had ever gotten, and at first, she had only been thinking that he was possibly the only male on the earth to find her attractive in her whole life. After really getting to know him, she knew that he had never been what she had wanted. Then of course, there was Ron.

Her best friend. He had been a challenge, something that she seemed to always need in her life. He was a complete mess and she thought that maybe she'd be able to help him sort himself out. She had even experimented with him in the boys' dorms a few nights before allowing herself to give into her hormones and then in turn lose her virginity with him. It had been awkward and silent - not ANYTHING like what had happened between herself and Professor Snape.

Perhaps, she thought, after realizing that Ron also wasn't what she wanted - did she realize that Professor Snape was exactly what she wanted. Or at least someone like him. He was a deep thinker, she knew. And he had to be the biggest challenge she could ever imagine. She could tell that he had a tortured past, a deep lining underneath all of those black robes, that he was truly a man. An ordinary man that hid behind his power in order to feel brave and confident.

Hermione had always been one to look for the inner emotions of a person, so Snape had been no different. It wasn't until she had spontaneously had a dream about her doing unthinkable things to him that she had even really thought about him on a sexual level.

She had begun to watch him curiously in classes; the way he walked, the way he moved, the way he spoke to others. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before. Severus Snape was what she wanted. He was perfect. And flawed. And challenging. And layered.

Hermione knew that nothing would ever happen while she was in school - between herself and Snape. There was no possibility. She had stayed with Ron for an unnecessary amount of time before she couldn't put on the facade anymore. And it wasn't until the Halloween Ball that she had made it final. There lay potential of drama between them now and she hoped that they could rest bygones sooner rather than later - she just wanted her friend back.

But now...

She had done the unthinkable. Something that she hadn't thought could be probable. Or possible. And Severus Snape had returned the inappropriate feelings she had been labored with for months! It had been unbelievable, thrilling, and quite possibly the most amazing moment of her life.

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror, still not quite believing any of this. Her hair was tousled around her shoulders, her brown eyes wide and dark - trepidation evident in them - but she wore a black cashmere sweater that v-necked and just barely covered the waist band of her dark colored jeans. They had been the darkest colored clothes she owned and so she hoped they constituted as "black". He had told her to wear black.

Because oh my gods, they were doing this again!

He wanted to have sex with her again! She shuddered, grabbing her forearms and moved from the mirror to collect her flats.

After gathering her wits about her, Hermione slowly made her way down to his office from Gryffindor Tower. She sincerely hoped she wouldn't run into anyone she knew - knowing Ron to be ignoring her and Harry to have him out on the Quidditch pitch. She took a deep breath and willed herself to look inconspicuous as she walked down the corridors of Hogwarts castle.

Before she knew it, she was in front of his office door and her whole body had seized up. Her head shook "no" as if she were answering an asked question. The question could have possibly been: "Can you believe this" but she honestly wasn't sure. What if he had changed his mind after having a day to think this through? She was after all his student still and doing any of this was extremely against the rules.

What had happened to the Hermione Granger who detested breaking rules? She must have disappeared when she had become friends with Harry Potter.

But there was no more time to spare. It was almost six and she knew him to be a very punctual person - as was she. There was no turning back because if she did, this opportunity probably would never happen to her again. And she would most likely regret it for the rest of her life.

Slowly and hesitantly, she rose her fist to knock. Before she could do so, however, the door swung open harshly and there stood the man she had been scared and excited to see.

Severus Snape looked down his nose at her, his face scowling as if it were a permanent fixture. She assumed that it was and wondered if there would be any way of changing that, given time.

"P-professor!" she squeaked, immediately cursing herself for sounding so weak. Was she a Gryffindor or wasn't she?

"How long were you planning on standing outside my office before curfew?" he asked her, his deep - velvety voice making her shudder in front of him. He sounded annoyed but she watched his dark eyes roam her figure as if she were a piece of meat.

Hermione squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. She couldn't let him think she was afraid of him or what they were supposed to be getting ready to do. He would most likely send her on her way then, knowing she was regretting the night before. She wasn't. Oh gods no, she wasn't. Not ever.

"I'm sorry, sir," She apologized quickly. "Just wondering if I should have worn a skirt - as that would have made it easier." Oh god, had she said that aloud?

Severus looked just as startled by her statement as she was and swiftly grabbed her wrist to pull her inside his office. She blinked and found herself again pressed up against the wall with his warm body flushed up against hers. His mouth was mere inches from hers and his eyes were quite possibly darker than she had ever seen them.

"Watch your mouth, Miss Granger. If someone were to hear you speaking like that to a professor, do you know how much trouble the both of us would be in?" he asked her in his most quiet, intimidating voice. It sent another shudder down her spine and she felt her heart rate rack up.

"I-I'm sorry sir," she said breathlessly, her eyes dropping to his thin soft looking lips. She couldn't help it, they were so close now. It made her think of his kisses from last night and what she knew he could do to her. How he could make her feel.

Severus' unwavering gaze penetrated her, making her feel like he could see into her soul and wondering if he truly could. Harry had told her he knew Occlumency and Legilimency. He could read every thought in her head if he wanted.

She then wondered if it would be a bad thing. Her thoughts were definitely about him and what his body could do.

Hesitantly, as if he was worried she would disappear, he lifted both of his hands to her cheeks and caressed strands of her hair with the tips of his fingers. Hermione's eyes lifted back up to meet his eyes and she could see an emotion she had never seen before within them.

Her lips gently parted, unable to breathe properly with the atmosphere rapidly changing. Severus broke their gaze to look down at her mouth, making her lick her lips nervously - wondering when he would kiss her or if she should lean in and do it herself.

But instead, she felt him let her go and she felt her feet softly reach the floor again. He moved away from her and she was became confused.

"Are -"

"Come with me," he said simply and began walking through his office towards a small door across the room. Hermione eyed him for a moment thoughtfully, before following him.

The door ended up leading her to his living quarters. She took a moment to look around from the doorway. There were many old dusty bookcases lining the walls, two dark patterned chairs in one corner, and a large four poster bed in the middle that was draped with dark greens and blacks. It seemed to reflect the man she was getting to know.

And it was no mistake of what they were about to be doing. At least now she knew that it would be in the comforts of his own bed and not up against the stone wall. When he turned around to look at her, Hermione's breath caught and she wasn't sure what she should be doing now that they were truly alone in his bedroom.

Severus slowly sat down on the edge of his bed, never taking his eyes off of her as he took off his shoes. He then silently lifted his hand up, gesturing for her to come to him. Hermione wondered if he could hear her heart beating all the way from over where she was standing.

Not wanting to keep him waiting, Hermione walked over to him - hearing the door to his quarters close gently behind her. She put her hands into his, feeling the warmth and the rough callouses of his palm before he pulled her to him to stand between his parted thighs.

She looked down into his eyes as he looked up into hers. He let go of her hand to place both of his on the outside of her upper thighs. His head lowered to watch his hands run smoothly upwards and under her sweater to touch her bare back. His fingers on her skin had her almost moaning as her hands held his shoulders to keep herself up right. She had never felt like this with anyone until him - despite her inexperience.

Hermione let herself enjoy his touch, moving over her sides and up to her breasts where he gasped. Hermione shivered and almost smiled, knowing she had deliberately not put a bra on that evening. The less clothes between them, the better. The same, however, could not be said for him - who was once again wearing the same outfit he always wore.

As his large hands cupped her small pert breasts, she slid her hands into his silky black hair - loving the feel of it. As her finger tips gently massaged his scalp, Severus pinched her nipples - making her jerk in his arms and gasp.

That was it for Severus, it seemed. He let go of her breasts in order to pull her sweater over her head and she let him. His eyes raked over her bare chest, before leaning in and catching one hardened nipple into his hot mouth. She felt goose bumps pimple all over her body as the heat from his mouth met the cold air of his bedroom.

Her legs were beginning to grow weak and so she was thankful when he used both of his arms to clasp around her, pulling her forwards on top of him as he lay back onto the bed, her shoes falling to the floor with a thud. She maneuvered her legs to straddle his waist, his hands now replacing his mouth as he worked his palms over them.

Hermione felt her hips moving into his on their own, as if she didn't control them anymore, and heard him grown low into his throat. The sound surprised her and she did it again this time with purpose, wanting to hear it again. He didn't disappoint. She could feel him hardening underneath her as his hands slid from her breasts to her hips, guiding her over him as their eyes met once more.

She wanted to kiss him and figured that she would have to do it, as he seemed to be too interested other things. She leaned over him, using her hands to prop herself up and pressed her lips to his. He groaned again, as her new position gave them more friction as they continued to grind into each other. Her heart beating out of her chest, she tilted her head to not bump his nose and parted her lips to touch her tongue to his bottom lip - demanding him to open so she could taste him once more.

Severus obliged with no fight, opening his mouth in order to sweep his own tongue into her mouth. She moaned into his kiss, not realizing until just then how much she truly loved kissing him and tasting him. It was so hot and wet.

Seconds ran into minutes as their tongues swirled and mated and their bodies grinding into each other as if they stopped, something bad would then happen. His hands moved from her hips back to her breasts before he pulled away from her mouth so they could breathe. He lifted his head to take a nipple back into his mouth and she bucked against his wantonly.

She couldn't stand this anymore. She needed more. She gently pulled her body upwards, away from his mouth. His head dropped back down onto the bed, staring up at her as if she had just robbed him of his favorite cauldron. Her lips twisted upwards into almost a smirk as she stood up from his body. He watched her with intense interest as she fiddled with the button on her jeans in order to unfasten them. She then made a small show of pulling them and her knickers down her legs, exposing herself to him completely, before throwing them off somewhere into the room.

Hermione watched his eyes glitter with arousal and noticed his hips move slightly upwards as if he was still grinding into her. Swallowing down her nerves, she felt herself get even more wet than she had been originally. Hesitantly, she lowered herself back onto him but he caught her waist before she could do so and pulled her towards his head.

Confused at first, she resisted, but when his strong hold on her didn't loosen, she allowed him to pull her up to him - her thighs on either side of his head. She then knew what he was about to do.

His fingers moved over the skin of her inner thighs before sliding upwards to where her most intimate of places was. She almost felt like she was already sweating with the anticipation. She didn't know if she should be embarrassed with her opened up to him so vividly or completely flattered that he didn't seem to mind it.

Hermione then felt him gently touch her, spreading the soft folds in order to open her up completely to him. Before she knew it, his mouth had latched onto her and she moaned loudly. Just as it had felt on her nipples, his mouth was hot and welcoming on her and she couldn't help but move her hips a little as his tongue teased around the small slit and nub that she desperately wanted him to touch.

Fingers still holding her to him, he finally moved his wet tongue over her clit - tasting her and making her legs shake from pleasure. She grabbed onto her breasts, needing to hold onto something as she was taken higher than she had ever been taken before. Ron would have never done this. He'd touched her but he had been so nervous to even kiss her between her thighs that he wouldn't have dared.

But Severus, despite being silent, he was demanding - passionate and oh my gods he was amazing with his tongue.

Hermione felt like she would lose it before she had even begun and she wasn't sure if he wanted to leap from the edge or just position her into the stance. Moaning repeatedly, she felt his tongue do wondrous things to her, flicking her over and over again before he harshly sucked her clit into his mouth.

Crying out, she felt herself begin to orgasm and then break apart soon after. Her hips jerked in his grasp, his tongue flicking over her constantly before sliding it down to her slit where her juices had come from and licking it all up.

Cheeks burning and her body trembling, he then helped her move her body down onto the bed next to him. Before she could even let out a large breath she didn't know she had been holding, he was on top of her.

The hard evidence of his arousal assaulted the wet warmth between her legs and she grabbed his shoulders to keep him there. She moaned a little as his mouth, still flushed from pleasuring her, kissed hotly and opened mouth over her neck. The sounds coming from her mouth didn't sound like her at all and she wasn't sure if her mind was spinning or just not there at all.

His tongue flicked at her earlobe before suckling it into her mouth, his hips moving into hers as if wanting to penetrate her through his clothes. His movements were a harsh contrast to the passionate way his mouth was covering her ears and skin. Oh gods, what was this man doing to her.

She needed him now. She needed to touch him, his bare skin. Clutching the fabric of his robes, she pushed them down his arms until he sat up to remove it. She then took his buttons of his waist coat, her fingers fumbling as she attempted to do it quickly. He saw her struggle and helped her, more practiced with the many buttons than she was. Soon, all that was left was his dark pants and a white under shirt. She couldn't believe she was about to see him as naked as she was at the moment. She wondered if anyone had the pleasure to see him this way - but then thought better of it. She didn't want anyone else to see him this way.

He sat between her legs and took the shirt off of him, somewhat shyly, his dark eyes avoiding hers. His dark hair was a little mussed from removing his clothing and stuck up in different directions on either side of his face. She watched as his pale skin was revealed to her and felt her heart skip a beat. He wasn't muscular or toned really, he was more sinewy but she knew how strong he was without the evidence. He had a small amount of dark hair across his chest, and followed down a trail to where the waist of his pants were. His long fingers began to unbutton them and she held her breath as he slid them down, taking whatever underwear he had been wearing with them.

Hermione had seen what his erection had looked like the night before, against the wall. It was the largest she had ever seen, but she had only Ron and a few pictures in some dirty books she had snooped through to go one. She assumed it was because he was a man and Ron was still maturing, but seeing it now, made her feel like she was seeing it for the first time all over again. He stood from her to take the pants all the way off and she watched as his hardened arousal stood to attention before he slid back on top of her.

"Do you -" his voice cracked from what sounded like a dry mouth. He licked his lips, staring into her eyes. "Are you prepared enough to..." he trailed off, but she knew what he was trying to say.

Hermione grew bolder from his insecurity and slid a hand between them to firmly grasp his erection in her hand. His breathing grew loud and labored, his breath coming out in pants against her face as she moved her hand over his soft skin. It felt so naughty to be touching him this way, but they had crossed the line of propriety a long time ago.

She wanted to taste him, like he had done her. She had experience with it, having done it with Ron before and she wished to give Severus what he had given her. Getting him to comply though, was a different matter. With the way he was looking at her, she was sure that if she were to take him into her mouth, he might explode before it was all done and over with.

Giving him a few more strokes, she moved a finger over the tip of him and heard his sharp inhale of breath, followed by a low moan. Oh gods, he sounded wonderful.

He kissed her passionately then, taking her off guard as she concentrated on what she was doing to him with her hand, kissing her like she had never been kissed before. His body shuddered above her and she slowed down her hand before guiding him to her entrance. She needed him now.

He broke apart from her mouth to look down at her, his eyes intense and heated. His mouth was flushed from the abuse he had used it for and she knew she probably looked quite the same.

"Please," she moaned to him and Severus took himself into his hand before pushing gently into her. The first feel of his entrance was a little painful, but she knew it was because of the harsh treatment he had given to her the night before. As he sunk a little farther into her though, it grew more comfortable and she locked her ankles around his legs to encourage him. As long as he continued to fill her, she'd be okay.

His first few thrusts were slow and gentle, until he grew a pattern he seemed to be eased with and began moving faster. Her core grabbed him, the spasms rocked her body, clenching and milking him with such strength that he hissed and pushed in deeper.

She was moaning, over and over, until his mouth gave her a bruising kiss as his instincts took over. Before she knew it, she was orgasming harder than she had ever before. She cried out into his mouth, her back arching off the mattress into his bare chest - their bodies slick from their movements.

Severus buried his face into her neck, giving her skin kisses and small nips. His hips seemed to move on their own, sliding deep and fast into her wet, spasming passage until he was jerking and groaning loud into her ear. She felt his release before she heard him moan and sigh against her, his seed filling her with hot little spurts.

She clutched at his back, her nails digging into him because he felt so good inside of her.

The little tremors of his body slowed until they became non existent and he reluctantly rose above her to slide himself out of her, feeling her clench around him one last time, before he dropped down to the bed next to her.

They were silent, with only their loud breathing to fill the void. Hermione wanted to snuggle up to his side, but she wasn't sure if he'd welcome it. She wasn't sure what any of this meant, but for now, she'd enjoy the moment of post-coital bliss and not question anything for the first time in her life.


End file.
